


Hell on earth(and some gays with instruments)

by wanwan_wandahoi



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, but moca is hell on earth so its ok, chatfic, everybody hates moca, misaki hates this fucking family, people might be ooc, they bully kaoru too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanwan_wandahoi/pseuds/wanwan_wandahoi
Summary: Homoca = MocaFurry shit = MisakiRan MiStake = RanIchiGAYa = ArisaClown baby = Kokoro
Relationships: Ichigaya Arisa/Toyama Kasumi, Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran, Okusawa Misaki/Tsurumaki Kokoro, Seta Kaoru/Shirasagi Chisato
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Homoca = Moca
> 
> Furry shit = Misaki
> 
> Ran MiStake = Ran 
> 
> IchiGAYa = Arisa
> 
> Clown baby = Kokoro

(homoca added IchiGAYa, furry shit, and 23 others to a group chat)

Homoca: Whats up gays 

IchiGAYa: huh

Ran MiStake: Moca its 3am

Furry shit: Oh my fucking god 

Furry shit: help 

Furry shit: get me out of this fucking place 

Homoca: You're stuck with us bbg

Furry shit: shut up asswipe

IchiGAYa: Why the hell are you guys awake 

Homoca: Why are you? 

IchiGAYa: Eat crap 

IchiGAYa: Sincerely, eat shit

Furry shit: ^ 

Ran MiStake: ^

Homoca: Wow ok

(Homoca changed the group name to "crusty crew")

Furry shit: why isn't the "leave chat" button working 

Homoca: Why are you trying to leave 

Clown baby: Misakiiiii dont leave! :(

Furry shit: Kokoro why are you awake go to sleep baby

Homoca: simp lol

IchiGAYa: ^

Ran MiStake: ^

Furry shit: fuck off oh my god


	2. Hello, Lesbian World!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furry shit = Misaki
> 
> Clown baby = Kokoro
> 
> Fleetus = Kaoru
> 
> Kanon = Kanon 
> 
> Hagumeme = Hagumi

(Hello, Lesbian World)

Fleetus: HELP

Fleetus: @Kanon I REQUEST ASSISTANCE 

Kanon: Whats wrong? 

Fleetus: SO CHI-CHAN CAME OVER TO MY HOUSE BECAUSE WE WERE GONNA STUDY TOGETHER 

Fleetus: AND SHE FELL ASLEEP ON MY COUCH 

Kanon: Well if she's asleep then you should let her rest..

Fleetus: Fleeting idea, Kanon! 

Fleetus: However, she's unrealistically adorable and I dont wanna disturb her

Furry shit: OOOOOOOOH MY GOD 

Furry shit: KAORU LMAO 

Clown baby: Dont just stand there Kaoru do something!

Fleetus: I did.

Kanon: Oh no..

Furry shit: ^ 

Fleetus: I wrapped my jacket around her and she started mumbling and she curled up she's so cute

Furry shit: HELP 

Furry shit: HEL(#$@*#*$@#*&@#^*

Furry shit: OH MY GOD IM HAVING A STROKE KAOCHISA REAL 

Clown baby: Kaoru cuddle her i dare you 

Fleetus: Wonderful idea my little kitten

Furry shit: Kaoru you might get beat up when Chisato is awake 

Fleetus: I have zero control


End file.
